


Confused (and a little bit in love too)

by Voodka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodka/pseuds/Voodka
Summary: 5 insiden dengan Newt yang membuat Graves mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya.





	Confused (and a little bit in love too)

Segalanya dimulai dari hal-hal yang tidak menyolok.

Dimulai dari sedikit denyut kejengkelan saat Graves melihat Newt dan Sawyer mengobrol di koridor departemen Auror, bersandar ke dinding, dengan pundak mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, astaga, apa yang Sawyer pikirkan? Ini tempat kerja. Walaupun Newt sudah seperti salah satu pekerja MACUSA dengan frekuensinya datang ke Woolworth, _ini masih tempat kerja_.

Graves, sebagai bos yang baik, menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia memberikan tatapan yang ia harap sebagai ‘peringatan-yang-baik-hati’ kepada Sawyer. Ia tidak ingin Sawyer dipecat karena sikap tidak profesional di tempat kerja. Sawyer, walaupun lebih tinggi dari Graves, sepertinya menciut dibawah tatapan Graves.

Newt tersenyum lebar saat matanya bertemu dengan Graves. Ia meletakkan kopernya, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Graves. Aroma rerumputan yang familiar menyambut Graves, entah kenapa membuat denyut kejengkelan yang ia rasakan sedikit mereda. Graves memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, mengabaikan rasa kecewa saat Newt melepaskannya terlalu cepat.

“Halo, Percival. Lama tidak bertemu.”

“Halo, Newt,” Graves membalas senyumnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu. Newt sudah pergi selama hampir lebih dari 2 bulan. Ia kembali ke Inggris untuk mengunjungi keluarganya, tapi tentu saja perhatiannya teralihkan oleh hewan-hewan liar yang menempati hutan disekitar rumahnya. Ia kembali ke New York sebulan lebih lama dari yang dijanjikan.

Dan Graves tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia mulai merindukan pemuda ini seminggu setelah ia pergi. Makan siangnya tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan setelah Newt pergi, kantornya terasa lebih suram tanpa keributan-keributan dan suara ledakan kecil dari koper Newt. Walaupun ia masih merasa jengkel saat salah satu hewan-hewan Newt lepas dari koper. Atau saat Newt mengganggu salah satu razia departemen Keamanan Gaib karena ada hewan-hewan yang terlibat.

Agak jengkel.

“Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah Claudia dan Abraham sehat?”

“Baik. Ayah dan ibu juga sehat,” Newt tersenyum lagi dari balik rambutnya yang agak bergelombang,”Mereka mengirimkan salam untukmu. Theseus bertanya kapan kau akan berkunjung,”

“Sebetulnya, aku memang sedang ingin berkunjung,” Graves tidak begitu ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Newt menjadi cerah, ia akan pergi ke Hampstead sore ini jika perlu.

Aneh.

“Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku?”

“Aku tidak ingin mengganggu,”

“Percival,” Newt menggelengkan kepalanya,”Kau tahu ‘kan, ayah dan ibuku merindukanmu. Theseus juga, walaupun ia bilang padaku untuk jangan bilang padamu.”

Graves mengangkat alisnya,”Tapi kau baru saja memberitahuku.”

Newt mengangkat bahu,”Aku tidak pernah bilang aku penjaga rahasia yang baik.”

“Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padamu.”

“Sudah terlambat,” Kata Newt, tertawa kecil,”Aku tahu terlalu banyak soal Direktur Graves.”

Graves merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya mendengar tawa Newt. Ia menahan keinginan untuk mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan rambut Newt ke belakang telinganya.

Aneh sekali. Sepertinya ia merindukan Newt lebih dari yang ia kira.

Graves mengangkat koper Newt, mendengarkan ceritanya tentang _hippogriff_ liar yang ia temukan di Hampstead, yang sekarang dipelihara oleh Claudia. Mereka berjalan menuju kantor Graves, saling menatap satu sama lain dan tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka, meninggalkan Sawyer berdiri di koridor dengan ekspresi terhina karena diabaikan begitu saja.

-

Insiden kedua, Graves mulai merasa khawatir.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen Graves, dengan Newt sedang tidur di sofa kulit hitam Graves yang paling besar dan nyaman, kepalanya bersandar ke tumpukan bantal dibelakang punggungnya. Pergelangan kakinya yang langsing terangkat ke lengan sofa. Kemeja putihnya sedikit terangkat, mengekspos perutnya yang rata.

Graves, yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya, terdiam di tempat. Mata gelapnya mengamati pemuda yang sedang tidur itu. Ia merasakan desiran yang familiar di dadanya, namun kali ini lebih kuat. Newt menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya, dan mata Graves berpindah ke bibirnya. Graves tidak menyadari betapa pink warna bibir Newt hingga detik ini. Tepat pada saat itu, Newt mengerjapkan matanya terbuka. Mata mereka bertemu, kemudian Newt mengangkat alisnya.

“Percival?”

Graves terlonjak, ia buru-buru menyibukkan diri dengan mengamati lukisan yang tergantung pada dinding _oak_ dibelakang sofa dan menggaruk kepalanya.

“Ehm, halo Newt,” kata Graves, berusaha tidak terlihat linglung, “Aku sedang berfikir untuk….untuk menjual lukisan itu. Sepertinya ruangan ini butuh didekorasi ulang,”

Meskipun lukisan itu hanya sekadar buah-buahan yang tertata pada sebuah piring perak, Graves tahu bahwa ibunya akan menyuruhnya menjual diri sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum menjual lukisan itu. Lukisan itu sudah ada sejak paman buyut Graves masih tinggal di _penthouse_ ini. Mungkin ada kisah tentang seorang penyihir terkenal yang mengusapkan hidungnya pada pigura lukisan itu, Graves tidak ingin tahu.

Ada hal yang lebih penting. Yang harus diselidiki.

“Oh, begitu,” Newt menggeliat diatas sofa. Graves berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintik-bintik di leher pemuda itu.

”Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku lapar sekali,”

“Belum. Masih ada laporan yang perlu kuselesaikan,” Jawab Graves

Newt bangkit dari sofa, ia beranjak mendekati Graves dan menepuk pundaknya dengan main-main,”Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Mr. Graves. Nanti kau sakit,”

“Kau juga, Mr. Scamander, walau sepertinya sia-sia saja aku memberitahumu,” Graves tersenyum,“Apakah kau mau makan di _Lombardi’s_? Kudengar pizza mereka enak,”

“Bukan pilihan yang sehat,” sahut Newt,”Tapi boleh juga,”

“Lebih sehat dibandingkan makanan kaleng basi yang kau simpan di kopermu, Newt,”

Newt tertawa, meremas lengan Graves dan berjalan masuk ke kamar tidur tamu, tempat ia menginap jika ia sedang berkunjung ke New York. Graves hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya ketika kepala Newt menyembul dari balik pintu.

“Beritahu aku jika kau sudah selesai,” kata Newt,”Aku, ah, ingin mengurus koperku dulu,”

Graves mengangguk, berusaha mengabaikan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari lengannya yang disentuh oleh Newt.

Aneh.

Mereka baru berteman sekitar setahun, namun sepertinya Newt sudah merasa nyaman berada didekat Graves. Membetulkan dasinya yang miring, membersihkan debu dari jasnya, bersentuhan tidak sengaja saat mereka berpapasan didepan kamar mandi, pundak yang menempel saat meReka duduk di sofa, mendengarkan suara hujan diluar jendela besar di ruang tamu Graves. Intinya, mereka sering bersentuhan dengan kasual, namun Graves belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya.

Atau mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya?

Ia kembali duduk di meja kerjanya, namun pikirannya melayang kepada Newt, ke bulu matanya yang lentik, kulit putih Newt, kakinya yang panjang, erangan kecil yang ia buat saat ia menggeliat di sofa…

Graves adalah seorang penyihir yang kuat, baik secara mental maupun fisik, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terdistraksi dari tumpukan laporan ini. Apalagi jika distraksi itu merupakan temannya sendiri. Tidak, tidak.

Graves menggumamkan _silencio_ kearah pintu.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK THO PROBABLY NOT FOR LONG  
> Gabisa move on dari pairing ini HELPPP


End file.
